


Camp Gaybell

by CorpseKnight



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gay kids with their gay counselor, Gwen is dead inside, M/M, Nurf is there but only in mention, as always, i swear i tried, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseKnight/pseuds/CorpseKnight
Summary: When David's boyfriend comes to pick him up, more than just his sexuality is revealed.(A Camp Camp drabble! I hope you enjoy.)





	Camp Gaybell

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Camp and characters © Rooster Teeth  
> Writing © Me! 
> 
>  
> 
> (I have no clue what I'm doing.)

As things go, this was certainly a way to ‘come out’, as many people called it. 

David had been the campers about the twisted ethics of wedgies- His eyes locked on Nurf specifically for this, though it seemed like the bully didn't care much. As it was, he kept trying to teach the camp how to be respectful, eager citizens anyway. 

As he was teaching, though, a car pulled up. A simple, white, and possibly outdated Chevy, but who drove it was much more surprising. The blond figure the campers knew all too well from their unfortunate cult experience slid an arm around David as he spoke, smiling at the campers with what definitely wasn't malice, not at all. 

David jumped when he felt the offending arm snake around his waist, leaning into the body it was attached to and looking up at Daniel. “Danny! You're early, is something wrong?” 

The blond shook his head, casual and calm as he spoke. “No, nothing's wrong, just wanted to surprise y-” He was cut off by an exclamation from Nikki. 

“David's gay?!” The girl yelled out, more of it shock than anything. However, it did draw a giggle from her, one that she didn't bother attempting to stop, not even when the ex-cult leader gave a rather menacing glare, or when David called out her name warningly. 

Surprisingly, it was Max of all people who made her laughter cease. 

“What's so funny about being gay, Nikki?! Do you have a fucking problem with homos or something,” He asked, the anger in his voice even more than the usual sarcasm and disdain. The boy seemed defensive, almost shaking from rage when the resident theater camp-goer placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Max, calm down.. The display of emotion isn't fit for now.” Preston quietly muttered, frowning at Nikki. His frown softened when Max tried to grab his hand and hold it in his own, the smaller huffing silently and glaring at his female friend. 

David then spoke up for what seemed to be the first time as the situation snowballed. “Now, campers, this is a serious discussion. Some people, myself included, like the same gender as them. That doesn't make me any different from any of you! Nor does it make Max, or Preston, or Daniel different either! I'm pretty tolerant of a lot of things, but I will not tolerate bullying of anyone because of their sexual orientation,” He explained, voice growing firm at his last statement. 

“I think Daniel is different from us for.. Other reasons,” Neil piped up, crossing his arms. Beside him, Harrison agreed. 

“Sure, gay or straight- Or bisexual- doesn't matter, but I think the leading a cult deal sets him apart.” 

Neil smirked, leaning against his magician boyfriend slightly. He frowned, before questioning, “Yeah, it does. David, why are you dating someone who called you a nobody?” 

David laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck. “Guys, don't be rude! Everyone has their own belief system, and you should respect that. And as for Daniel’s words way back when, that doesn't matter! The past is in the past, and he's become quite the charming man!” David leaned on Daniel, who absentmindedly smiled.

Daniel spoke up after a moment or two, blue eyes scanning over everyone. “While it's true that I might have been.. Quirky in the past, I've reformed! I'm better than ever now, and I take good care of David. And he takes care of all of you, so you should respect him.” It was unclear whether or not Daniel was faking the smile and kind tone to his voice, but David ate it up.

Eyes glimmering with happiness, David looked over his campers before looking to Gwen. “I'll be going out for a little while, hold down the fort while I'm gone!” He called out, making his way to the white Chevy with Daniel's arm still locked around his waist. 

The blond man glanced back at the campers and Gwen, shooting a malicious smile and heavy glare at them all, particularly Nikki and Gwen. 

Gwen sighed, shaking her head. “I can't believe they're into each other.. Campers! Let's get into the activities for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you wanna get in touch with me, you can shoot me an ask at corpseknight on tumblr, I post a lot of random shit and do roleplays on several social media platforms! I love to make friends, so feel free to say Hi! Kudos and comments, of course, are optional but appreciated. Have a great day!


End file.
